Jinchuriki Chronicles: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki trains Ryun Uchiha
Ryun leaves for Training Ryun Uchiha had stopped by the Hidden Mountain Village, to pick up supply and to say his goodbyes to Tora Uchiha. He told everyone that he would be back in about a year and a half. He met Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki at the gates of the Village and the two took off for the Lost Lands. With them was Hikaru's son Naruto Kurosaki. They journeyed to the Land of Mountains port city, Tsurugi Port, and got on to Hikaru's personal vessel and set their sights on the Lost Lands. Hikaru then outlined his plan for Ryun's training, on the first night of the ride. "Ryun, a lot of your fighting style needs to change. Your too reckless and not calm enough. We'll start with some basic Jinchuriki training and some Taijutsu training on the side. This'll last about a month. Then we'll have you invent your own jutsu, continue your Jinchuriki training and focus on Ninjutsu on the side, and then we'll focus on crafting new Tailed Transformations and strengthening your Genjutsu all the way. Then you'll take your Final Test which will call for a fight with my other student Naruto Uzumaki." Hikaru explained as he sipped on some sake. Ryun nodded as excitement welled up in him. The second day went by without event until Hikaru approached Ryun about his training again, "I've got some news for you, we're going to scrap your current jutsu list and you're going to learn a completely new jutsu line up." This excited Ryun even more. The next day they arrived at Dengai Port in the Lost Lands. Arrival at Dengai Port The group arrived at Dengai Port as the sun was rising. Ryun and Hikaru were the first up. They all went to breakfast at a local restaurant, and after eating, they began their journey for Kagegakure 2. Journey to Kagegakure 2 Hikaru stopped Ryun and Naruto to explain the plan to Ryun. "Ok, it takes about a week to walk from here to Kagegakure 2. We will be training the whole way so be ready to be tired, because I don't accept failure. During this week, we're going to focus solely on perfecting your Sharingan." Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, a master Jinchuriki Journey to Kagegakure 2 Part II Every night Ryun and Hikaru spared with their Sharingans activated, and every morning Ryun learned a new jutsu, most of them he invented. The weekend came and for those two days, Ryun trained his Mangekyo Sharingan. He was amazed at how much his Sharingan had improved in only a week. He now kept it activated all the time, because Hikaru said that keeping it activated would help it improve and by the end of the training, his Sharingan would be as good as Hikaru's. Kagegakure 2 was a very big and beautiful village. Hikaru dropped Naruto off at his home and Ryun and Hikaru made plans to go to a training area between Kagegakure 2 and the Hidden Crystal Village. Hikaru called it the "Jinchuriki Zone". "It will be another week before we reach the Jinchuriki Zone, so we'll practice Taijutsu before we sleep every night and while we walk, I'll talk to you about how we will train you as a Jinchuriki." Hikaru said. Before they left Hikaru taught Ryun, Ultimate Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Jutsu Seal Removal, and told him not to use it until his training was complete. Over the next week Ryun and Hikaru spared with Taijutsu only. Training in the Jinchuriki Zone The Jinchuriki Zone was most simply a clearing in the immense forest. They continued sparing with Taijutsu. After a week of being at the Jinchuriki Zone, Hikaru began teaching Ryun about making the Ten Tailed Fox his servant. "When a Jinchuriki has complete control over his Tailed Beast their Bijuu chakra turns white. That's how you'll know when the Ten Tails is under your command." Hikaru explained. Another week of training passed marking a month since Ryun began training with Hikaru. Ryun had begun to leak white chakra during his Jinchuriki training during the past week. The second month was ushered in by intense Ninjutsu training. Ryun failed several times due to a lack of chakra, causing Hikaru to use wolves to chase Ryun around for hours. Hikaru eventually found away to help Ryun with his training. They took a week off to increase Ryun's chakra supply tenfold, allowing him to complete Hikaru's ultimate jutsus. Ryun also finally got control of his Jinchuriki Form with white chakra. All this took two months, marking three months since Ryun began his training with Hikaru. Inventing a New Jutsu The Real Training Begins At dawn on the first day of the fourth month, Ryun and Hikaru continued training with intense Ninjutsu and they began something new; "Now Ryun, you've heard of Elemental Composition and Shape Manipulation, but what I'm going to teach you today is called Spiritual Manipulation. Thats when you tap on your very soul itself for chakra. It can increase your strength two fold, not to mention what it could do if you added it to Crystal Sphere!" Hikaru explained. Ryun began training to control Spiritual Manipulation through high meditation, and every time Ryun lost focus, Hikaru would hit him over the head with a giant stick. After two weeks of intense meditations morning and night, Ryun began to leak out a dark wavy purple chakra. "Good, good, Ryun! You did it! Now we'll take it to the next level. You're going to learn how to use it constantly like your Sharingan." Hikaru exclaimed. For the remainder of the month, the two spared with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while tapping on their Spiritual energy. As the fifth month began Hikaru made an announcement; "Alright, now I'm going to do something different. I am going to train you in the mornings, and you will begin jutsu development in the evenings." said Hikaru. So in the mornings Ryun focused completely on his Jinchuriki training and in the evenings Ryun would practice his new jutsu. Hikaru, who was never around when Ryun was training alone, began to wonder why craters were showing up in the Jinchuriki Zone. His answer came two days before the end of the month, when Ryun completed his Celestial Crystal Sphere. New Tailed Forms The New Tailed Forms Ryun had been training with Hikaru for half a year. Today was an important day for Ryun. For two months he would be crafting his new tailed forms out of white chakra. Hikaru explained; "Ok, to do this, you're going to need to get very, very angry." Hikaru gut-punched Ryun and held him up by his shirt's collar, then began using Genjutsu of Tora. The response was immediate, but Hikaru would soon regret his method. Ryun grabbed his hand and threw him into a tree. White chakra was gushing out and eventually formed One Tail. Hikaru smiled, "Keep that up and you'll be as strong as me." So a week went by and Ryun finished crafting his One and Two Tailed Form. He was amazed at his new power. Four more days past and he easily controled his Three Tailed Form. As the week finished his Four Tailed Form was under control. Now his four tailed form was a different color. During this gigantic training process he developed his Black Secret Techniques. After a month of training, he had controled up to Six Tails. Very soon his, Tailed Form training was done. Hikaru was impressed. They used the last four months of that year mastering the various techniques he had learned the past year. Six Months left, Genjutsu Training Ryun was now beginning his ultimate Genjutsu training. Ryun's Sharingan was so strong that most Genjutsu's were absolutely useless, even Tsukuyomi was useless. Over the next five months Ryun continued to learn new ways to detect and dispel illusions and learned new genjutsu, ones that are more torturous. On the last week of Ryun's training with Hikaru, they took off for the Land of Fire to find Naruto. The Final Test Ryun was disgusted by the sight of Konohagakure. He had hated the village since Pain had attacked it. Hikaru came back a day later with Naruto Uzumaki, Kirābī, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. Hikaru asked Ryun to demonstrate his new power to Naruto. Naruto attacked blindly, and Ryun just slapped him aside. After a short scuffle in which Ryun wasn't even touched, Naruto began charging Rasengan. Ryun actually caught the Rasengan and reversed it on Naruto, knocking him out. Hikaru smiled, "Just as I thought. Well Ryun, your training with me is done. Go back to your village, go back to your cousin and knock Seireitou Hyuga dead next time." Hikaru said. And with that Ryun left, with an new power and a new friend... Category:Fanon Story